


Five Times No One Knew And One Time Everyone Knew

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Oblivious Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: Five times no one knew and one time everyone knew. Dean can't believe no one noticed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 265





	Five Times No One Knew And One Time Everyone Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what timeline I was shooting for here, but Bobby and Mary are there. Basically just a little thing I wrote when I should have been sleeping. Hope y'all enjoy it!

1\. 

"Any leads?" Sam says, strolling into the motel room. He's juggling two fast food bags and a drink holder, so he doesn't see Dean and Cas' clasped hands on the tabletop. As he sets the food down, Dean releases Cas' hand to grab his burger, unintentionally but successfully stopping Sam from seeing their intertwined fingers. 

He dove into his burger, moaning in ecstacy. Across the table, Sam makes a face of disgust as he squeezes his dressing onto his salad (where did he even find a salad in this town?). After several more bites, Dean notices Cas pulling out his own "lunch", and bumps the angel's shoulder, gesturing to the bag with his burger.

"Wuh are uo eetin?" Dean says (though, does it really count as speech?) through a bite. 

"It's a veggie sandwich, Dean," Cas says calmly, "Red meat isn't good for you."

"Ughhhjj, cim onnm. Thas riculos!"

"It's actually really good. But please, close your mouth if you're going to talk."

"He's right, Dean," Sam's bitch face is especially bitchy today, Dean notices, "you're absolutely disgusting." 

Dean grins, showing the food in his mouth. "Fauk uo gius, imma oo it ef I waut."

2.

"Okay, this is pretty cool," Claire admits, falling down onto one of the Dean Cave's armchairs. Dean's been bragging about this room for months now, and it's the first time she's getting to see it. It doesn't disappoint, crowded with all the things Claire likes. And Dean likes too, apperently, since he did decorate and furnish it himself. 

Vintage, glowing beer signs hang on the walls, alongside wrestling and movie posters. The bar is stocked, and the seating is comfy and expansive. There's a huge TV in the front of the room, and a veritable mountain of blankets in a basket at the end of the couch. It's perfect. 

"So, what movie are we watching?" Dean says, plopping down on the couch next to Cas. He starts flipping through his Netflix, revealing his apparent love for Pixar movies. Dork. 

"Um, let's do...," A show catches Claire's eye, "Shameless? Is that any good?" 

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's awesome, but I'm already on season 6, so you're just gonna have to deal. If you get confused, look it up." With that, he selects Shameless and retrieves a giant blanket from his stack. He lays it over his and Cas' legs, hunkering down for a binge. 

Hours later, Dean wakes up to Cas snuggled up to his side and Claire snoring in her chair. Since there appears to be no reason not to, Dean buries his face in the angel's neck and closes his eyes. He's not ready to leave his little bubble of tranquility, and he's beyond thankful that he doesn't have to. Cas wakes up a few minutes later, and Dean decides to finally go fix the problem of his annoyingly loud stomach growls. 

When Claire finally wakes up, it's to Dean bringing over another round of beers and a plate of nachos. Thank god for Dean's chef skills.

3.

For the life of him, Bobby can't figure out Dean and Cas. They're currently yelling at each about the proper way to eat pizza; something that absolutely no one should ever have an opinion on. Earlier it was about whether pineapples were scientifically considered berries (surprisingly, they are). 

Bobby can't understand how two people can argue and bicker so much and still get along so well. Despite the constant disagreements, they spend almost all their time together, and they're practically as close as Dean and Sam. They're completely different people, with different opinions on literally everything. Yet somehow, they're best friends. 

Though, Bobby can't very well voice his confusion, because first of all, Cas is one of Dean's only friends, and Bobby isn't about to fuck that up for him. Second, because Dean would definitely make fun of him. 

"Could you two idjits keep it down? Some of us are doing research here." 

"Sorry, Bobby, but this is a serious discussion. This dumbass," Dean gestures at Cas with a look of disgust, "thinks it's okay to eat pizza with a fork. Who does that?" 

"It's a completely acceptable way to eat it, Dean. That way, you don't get pizza grease all over your fingers-" Cas tries to reason, but Dean cuts him off.

"The pizza grease is the whole point!" Dean is yelling at this point. 

"I don't care, just move this somewhere else! Anywhere else in the bunker would be better! Your room, the kitchen, the dungeon, anywhere, just get out to I can do this." Bobby's loud voice joins the two of theirs, effectively shutting them up. 

Dean wiggles his eyebrows at Cas. "What do you say, Cas? Do we need to move this to my room?" 

Bobby groans before Cas can answer, "Please, get out."

Dean grabs Cas' hand as Bobby drops his head into his hands. As he hears them retreating, Bobby yells, "Finally, I can get something done," and pours himself a drink. He has three more books to get through tonight.

4.

Early on a Thursday morning Sam is at the kitchen table sipping his coffee, just waking up. He has research to do, but it's too early to start that, so he's just enjoying the silence in the bunker before Dean wakes up and starts breakfast. He looks up as he hears Dean's door open, seeing Cas exit carefully. He could swear he sees Cas whisper something to Dean, but it couldn't be that. If Cas was in Dean's room, Dean would obviously still be asleep, right? 

"Hey," Sam calls out quietly. 

Cas jumps slightly before turning to face Sam. His face eases when he sees the younger Winchester. "Good morning, Sam. I wasn't aware you would be awake this early, or I wouldn't have left Dean." 

"Don't worry about it, man. I appreciate you checking on him. Was he having nightmares again?" Cas looks confused at Sam's words, but answers nonetheless. He leaves the doorway, making his way over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. 

"Maybe. I heard him mumbling a couple times, but I think he's finally doing better with those." 

Sam nods sagely, taking a sip of his under-sugared coffee. "Yeah, I thought I heard him too, but I figured if he wasn't screaming it wasn't a nightmare. Thanks for looking in on him, though. Is he awake?" 

Cas chuckles. "Kind of. He's still being kind of a bear, though, so I was gonna bring him some coffee." 

"You are way too good to him, Cas." Sam smiles at him tiredly. 

Cas just laughs and retreats back into Dean's room. 

5\. 

"Mom, seriously. Me and Cas'll just share a bed. We don't have to get another room." Dean says, rolling his eyes. 

Mary looks at him skeptically. "You sure you'll be okay with that?" 

Cas and Dean both look at her in confusion, Cas' mouth opening to explain when Sam gets back. He has long-awaited food, and the subject is quickly forgotten as they dive into their burgers and fries. 

Dean finally swallows, nudging Cas. "What happened to 'red meat isn't good for you', Cas? Have a little change of heart?" 

Cas frowns at him, "It won't kill me to eat one once in a while, but you eat them practically every day. It's a miracle that your blood can still get through your veins."

Across the table, Sam and Mary are barely holding back their laughter. Dean grumbles something unintelligible and goes back to his burger. 

Hours later, they collectively decide to stop researching for the night and get a couple winks. Dean and Cas get ready for bed together in the bathroom, bickering about... something. Probably the right way brush your teeth or something else equally dumb. They finish and come back into the main room still arguing. Dean flops down on one of the two beds, saying loudly, "I don't care, Cas, Remus was obviously not the right person for Tonks. It was more forced than the way Sam laughs at my lame jokes." 

"But if they hadn't gotten together Teddy wouldn't have been born! He's an important charcter." 

"Bullshit! Teddy isn't that important, and both of his parents were clearly about as straight as fucking spaghetti. It was forced and you know it."

Sam's mouth gapes. Mary, who was until 3 seconds ago in the bathroom, hangs her head around the door to stare at Dean, eyes wide. 

"What? Stop lookin' at me like that. Anyway, Cas..."

+1. 

"Baby, will you get the syrup out?" Dean calls out to Cas, flipping what feels like his hundredth pancake. 

"'Course," Cas says, giving Dean's shoulder a squeeze as he passes by. All motion in the kitchen ceases as Sam turns to look at them. "Um, Dean? Did you mean to say something else, or..." Sam says nervously, waiting for his brother to freak out. 

Dean looks at him like he just asked if Dean liked ketchup on his waffles. 

"No. Why would I call him something else?" 

Sam looks dumbfounded. Completely and utterly at a loss for words, he splutters for a few seconds before asking weakly, "So, are you guys a thing, or..." He lets his sentence trail off again. 

Again, Dean looks at him oddly. This time, Cas joins in, mirroring Dean's confusion. "Obviously? Did you hit your head?"

"What?"

"Sammy, we've been together for months." 

Sam's eyes grow to the size of saucers. "Wait, seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You really didn't know? Sam, we're not exactly being subtle here. Cas told me you saw him coming out of my room a couple days ago to get coffee. How does that not scream, 'we're together'?" Dean's tone is incredulous as he continues to bring up more instances of their coupleyness. "We hold hands all the time, and we've kissed in front of you! I call him honey and sweetheart all the time! Did you think that was just us being besties?"

"I thought he was seeing if you were having nightmares... and I guess I never saw it? I really didn't know." 

"Okay. Let me finish these pancakes, then we're gonna talk about this. Syrup, babe?" 

A few minutes later, they're sitting down with pancakes covered in syrup and coffee. "So," Sam clears his throat and stabs a piece of sticky goodness, "when exactly did this," he gestures between them with his sugary fork, "happen?" 

Dean looks to Cas questioningly, "I wanna say... early January?" Cas nods. "The 7th, right." 

"And I just haven't noticed for... eight months? Holy shit." Sam looks at the wall thoughtfully. "Wait, were you together when we did that god thing in San Diego? Dionysus? "

"That was what prompted Dean to finally tell me," Cas says, looking at Dean fondly. 

"Huh. I really can't believe I didn't realize sooner. Does anyone else know?"

"I mean, I assumed everyone knew, but if you didn't see it maybe no one did. I need to call mom." Dean grumbles, scrubbing his eyes with the hand not clasped with Cas'. 

"Okay, well. Um. Even if I didn't notice for a while, can I just say I'm glad y'all are together. You're good for each other." Sam makes his puppy dog eyes at Dean, even further driving home his point. 

"Thanks, bitch. I have some calls to make." Dean pecks Cas' forehead as he gets up, and Sam wonders how he didn't see it sooner.


End file.
